Liam Prince
Liam Prince is the son of the Little Prince from the story of the same name. While he likes his story and the lesson it teaches, he doesn't like the way it ends. So he is a Roybel. Appearance Pretty unkempt, he has shaggy blonde hair so pale it almost looks white, and olive colored skin. He knows that combination makes him look a little odd, but it doesn't matter to him. He has one green eye and one chestnut brown one. He wears a yellow sweater and green pants. On his feet are comfortable slip on brown shoes. Personality Liam is curious. He loves to ask questions and in all honesty his favorite word has to be "why". When he wants to find something out he never stops until he asks every single question about the subject he can think of. Then he either repeats some of the questions because he doesn't remember what they said any more, or he starts asking questions about a totally unrelated topic and the cycle starts up again. Liam is sweet and innocent. It's those two aspects that make a lot of people want to make sure he stays that way and will do anything to do it. Randomly someone will cup their hands over his ears and leave them there until the conversation that they didn't want him to overhear is finished. He never notices peoples attempts to keep him uncorrupted. Liam is not afraid of dying if it would only affect himself. He knows when his number's up, it's up, and therefore he tries to make the most out of every day. But he knows him dying at the end of his story, affects a lot of people he cares about, and he doesn't want them to shed any tears over him. In some ways, Liam is very mature. Like how he responds to the idea of dying, or how he respnds to being hurt. He sprained his ankle once and while everyone was apologetic, he just shrugged and said "Pain is a passing feeling." In other ways Liam is completely and totally childish. He still sleeps with stuffed animals, his favorite being a stuffed well loved bear, he loves to do art, but every craft and thing he tries to do looks like it belongs to an actual toddler, and he doesn't understand the idea of money. Liam has a terrific fear of snakes. Snakes of any kind give him the willies, and he always bursts into tears when he sees one. Friends [[Athene Rose|'Athene Rose']]' ' While they were supposed to fall in love and have it end tragically, Liam and Athene's relationship is more like brother and sister. He shares with her, plays with her, teases her, and stops her from ever having to do a thing by herself. She returns the favor. Athene's disability isn't talked about a lot between them, they don't ignore it, it just never comes up in conversation. 'Foxella Fox ' Liam has already tamed Foxy, and so whenever they are more than twenty feet apart, both feel an awful ache deep inside and it gets worse the farther apart they are. They respect each other's opinions and ideas, and spend quite a lot of time together. Sometimes, she has even slept wrapped around his shoulders in her fox form, like some kind of weird scarf. Enemies TBA Interests '''Art: '''Clay figures, paper mache animals, crayon drawings, he loves to do it. But they aren't very good. Of course, no one he ever gives them to says anything other than "thank you" and "it's wonderful." Pet He has a pet cat named Cosmo. Cosmo is a black cat flecked with white and has golden eyes. Cosmo and Foxy get along in their animal forms, and it's humorous when people who don't know Liam or don't know Foxy, and see the fox and the cat sleeping on Liam while he sits outside. Romance The only thing Liam ever understands about romance is his supposed doomed relationship between himself and Athene. To him, romance is more pain than it's worth. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Little Prince Category:Roybels